<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bernabeu Vip Box by Chuxiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787252">Bernabeu Vip Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuxiu/pseuds/Chuxiu'>Chuxiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuxiu/pseuds/Chuxiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>劳尔转会到沙尔克04，皇马为他承担年薪中的两百万欧元。为此，前任队长需要向老东家付出一些身体上的代价。<br/>卖身文学，注意避雷。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Raúl González</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bernabeu Vip Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>没有理由，就是想写这个题材。把变态打在公屏上。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“对我来说，这是艰难的一天……”</p><p>“我是个职业球员，需要延续自己的职业生涯，但我永远忠诚于皇家马德里。”</p><p>伯纳乌球场的VIP包间里，电视机回放着他的告别致辞。屏幕里的功勋队长西装革履，语调略带哽咽，脸上写满留恋。在发布会上，他是何其的激动而难以自持，强忍着百感交集的心情，到底收不住夺眶而出的眼泪。此刻，这个前皇马球员倒是神情平静地站在房间中央，轻轻地抿着嘴角，露出谨慎而克制的笑容。</p><p>球员的身上仍旧穿着那套纯白球服，裤角处印着7号数字，那个数字曾经和他的名字一起，在伯纳乌刻下无数金子般的回忆。只是覆盖着小臂的袖口空空如也，不见了那枚陪伴他数年的黑色袖标。</p><p>从挥别的时刻开始，属于他的年代终究是结束了。伯纳乌的大门依然随时为他敞开，不过他履行职责无需再踏上球场去。</p><p>“先生，您今天晚上需要什么特别的服务？”</p><p>他走向阴影里坐着的那个人，公事公办的问道，语气客套疏远，却没有一丝一毫的不快，分寸拿捏的正合适。</p><p>“做的很好，劳尔，不愧是马德里的骄傲。”对方把视线从屏幕移到了劳尔的身上，很是满意的打量着沙尔克的新援：“我总是很喜欢你说的那些话，虽然不多，却相当好。”男人一边说，一边向后靠在了椅背上，抬头审视着他，“相应的，我不会有太苛刻的要求。就先让我看看‘<em>El Capitan</em>’伺候人的本事。”</p><p>当他说出这句话，劳尔点了点头。雪白球裤滑落在地毯上，小麦色大腿肌肤袒露出来，球员在他眼前抬高了右脚，仿佛是接到队友最后一传时的射门姿势。随后那只具有力量与技巧的脚踝轻轻蹭在了男人的腿间，咔哒一声，脚尖勾开了金属皮带挂扣，接着又挑下了对方紧绷的裤头，让腹股沟下的巨物从敞开的西裤中显露出来。他完成的十分专注，就像真的在卡斯蒂亚的孩子们那里表演脚下的花活一般，男人能够看清他眨眼时抖动的眼睫。</p><p>“你也要走，我还真是有点舍不得。”男人捉住了劳尔的脚腕，抚摩着脆弱的踝骨和皮肤上的纹身，缓缓说道，倒是没什么虚情假意，他是真的挺喜欢这个俱乐部的低调的旗帜。只可惜，马德里的主机时常要更换零件，如今终于到更新CPU的时候了。核心一旦老去就要被时间淘汰，他已经无力支持如此庞大的机器进行更快速、也更繁复的运转。</p><p>劳尔顺着男人的动作，动作温柔的踩在了他的腿间，让男人的阴茎磨蹭过他的足弓，擦过小腿肚，这才让脚落回到地面。前锋顺势坐上了对方的膝关，用左手掌心裹上那根微微抬头的东西，拇指间或抚过柱头，惹得男人发出了一声舒服的轻叹。</p><p>“如果你肯去Sir Alex那里就好了。你也知道，曼彻斯特不会在经济方面委屈你，生活要比盖尔森基兴好很多，说不定还能拿个欧洲冠军呢？”</p><p>“我真的不在意，”劳尔放低了声音答道，前锋的脸距离很近，男人在他黑色的眼睛里捕捉到了些微水光，“我一点也不在乎薪资高低。”劳尔听到自己这么说了，语气是那么的肯定，“只要还在主流联赛……只要还能踢上主力。”</p><p>“可是俱乐部在意，那些媒体在意，球迷也在意。亲爱的劳尔，你心里清楚的很，否则你又怎么会在这里。”</p><p>前锋咬着嘴唇不说话了，看得出来他有些难过。<strong>伤病，替补席，沙尔克，皇马，两百万欧元。</strong>事情一件接着一件发生，他没有太多选择的余地。就此告别五大联赛，抑或是到曼彻斯特温暖替补席，那些都不是他愿意接受的命运。</p><p>不过他毕竟是位三十三岁的球员，情绪总能调整的很快，劳尔闭上了眼睛又睁开，一双柔软的嘴唇热情的迎了上来。</p><p>男人回吻着劳尔，吸吮着前锋的唇舌，刻意发出过分清晰的水声。西装外套下的手臂揽过劳尔的腰，从身后伸进了球衣下摆，隔着一层单薄棉织物情色的揉捏着前锋挺翘的臀部。劳尔侧过身，将重心压在左腿，勾住衣料边缘将内裤褪下脚腕。他领着男人的手指，找到臀缝间私秘之处，穴口湿润，分明已经做了充足的准备。</p><p>“请您进来……”劳尔倚在他的肩头，微微的颤抖着说。前锋一手环着男人的脖颈，一手扶住那根已经勃起的阴茎，好让那个男人的龟头缓缓挺入仍然紧致的甬道。而对方抓握着劳尔的腰，毫无预兆的向前一顶，让身上的前锋发出一声无法抑制的惊喘。</p><p>VIP包厢的视野通透良好，主场比赛顺风顺水的时候，他们也曾经在这面大玻璃窗后方与热情的球迷互动，接受摄像机镜头的关注。而这个夏休期的晚上，草地上不会有奔跑对抗的白色身影，看台上也见不到任何的观众。浓郁的夜色彻底笼罩了伯纳乌球场，灯光在玻璃上反射出劳尔球衣背面的印号。劳尔坐在他的腿上发抖，劳尔的身体不知羞耻的缠着他的阴茎。如果此刻有人站在球场上看向这里，那么他一定会看见全世界最刺激的偷情。</p><p>男人的手沿着劳尔的腹肌一路向上摸去，状似不经意的捻过前锋的乳头。</p><p>“劳尔，你知道吧，马德里永远爱你。未来的某一天，你一定还会回来，在万众瞩目之下。”</p><p>是的，万众瞩目之下。就如劳尔辞别时那般庄重，他的回归也必将是这座城市最重要的议题。世人将只会看到那些或是光辉灿烂，或是引人伤怀的时刻，而不是现在这般，肮脏、淫乱、下贱的情景——</p><p>一个为了维持七百万薪资，委身取悦前东家高层的队长。</p><p>一个价值五百万欧元的球星，同时也是一个价值两百万欧元的荡妇。</p><p>而这一切都是出于自我意志的决定。他是个职业球员，有着属于职业球员的尊严。</p><p>劳尔的喉咙里逸出了带着情欲的喘息，他偏过头来，咬住被掀起来的球衣下摆。劳尔的手抓着正在干他的男人的臂膀，戒指在无名指上悄无声息的闪光，一尘不染的球服上，已然沾满了与伦理道德相背的痕迹。</p><p>男人抚摸着他卷曲的头发，一个吻落在耳垂边，又一个落在锁骨上。在这样的时刻，他本该对正努力取悦自己的前锋说些缠绵时的情话。可是劳尔·冈萨雷斯不需要那些。于是那人沉沉的说，“劳尔，你是皇家马德里最珍贵的藏品，你是比奖杯更重要的东西……你的心永远向着这里。”</p><p>劳尔的脸颊果然红了起来，在身体起伏的间隙中回应道，“是的……是的……我发誓，我的心中只有马德里。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>